


nursed with love

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan wakes in the night feeling unwell





	nursed with love

When Dan wakes it’s because of the unsettled feeling in his stomach.

His eyes are open and he laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling above his head, now a muddled dark grey colour as nighttime surrounds his vision.

His stomach gives another funny turn; nausea washes over him and he scrunches his face up, closing his eyes, waiting for it to pass.

It doesn’t.

His body prickles red hot underneath the covers and his stomach flips inside of him that has him thinking he should probably get up soon.

Very gingerly, he’s pulling himself up. The bed gives a little squeak under his weight, and with a turn of his head he sees Phil sleeping soundly, oblivious to the tidal wave of unease going on inside Dan’s body right now.

Once he’s blindly grabbed for his phone he sees that it’s still the middle of the night; morning too far away to hold out just yet. 

He sits up with his back against the headboard, upper torso exposed to the cool air of the room.

He takes a couple of deep, slow breaths, but it’s useless. His stomach continues it’s acrobatic show inside of him and he gives a little groan at the feeling.

A sickly feeling rises up from his stomach, burning up in his throat. It leaves a strange taste in his mouth, and before he can linger to much on the thought, he’s pulling himself up from the bed and making a quick retreat to the bathroom.

Each step becomes quicker and quicker as his willpower to hold on quickly diminishes.

He makes it in time to the bathroom, stumbling and falling around the place like some gangly baby deer, and he’s throwing himself on the ground, head deep in the toilet where his stomach empties itself.

His throat burns with the acid and the taste in his mouth only grows worse. He gags again, and more of his stomach's contents end up under his nose.

He gives a little whimper; his stomach aches and his throat feels scratchy and sore. He doesn’t need to call out, because soon enough he hears fast footsteps come up behind him.

He winces when the room suddenly bursts with brightness, closing his eyes and giving a groan.

“Dan,” Phil says. He sounds tired and delirious, as if he’s still trying to wake his brain up to figure out what’s happening here.

Dan turns his head to look up at him. The bathroom light gives him a bright yellowish glow, and from this angle, with the light poking from behind his head, he looks like a disheveled, sleepy kind of Jesus.

“Dan, babe, god are you alright?” Phil asks. His voice is heavy with concern, along the mixture of huskiness that comes from the sleep he’s been ripped from so harshly.

Dan goes to speak, but his stomach has other plans and it gives a violent flip. He can still smell the stench of his own vomit, and it sends him over the edge, ducking his head into the bowl and retching.

When he’s finally finished, he feels a cool hand on his back.

“Stay here,” Phil says in a quiet voice. “I’ll go get you some water.” 

And with that Phil’s gone. Dan listens to his bare feet walk away into the other corners of the apartment. He hears a flick of a switch and the sound of a glass being pulled from the cupboard.

He pulls his head out of the toilet and tilts his head back.

It doesn’t help the feeling in his tummy, but the floor is cold and he lets himself breath, even if the air in here smells a bit gross now.

Phil returns, holding him a glass of water in one hand, and a plastic bowl in the other.

“Come to bed,” Phil tells him as Dan takes the water.

He takes little sips, washing away the putrid taste in his mouth and refreshing himself. 

“I got you a bowl to be sick in,” Phil tells him. “Just in case.”

Dan looks at him from where he’s sat on the floor.

His hair is a mess; an inky black birds nest atop his head, and his glasses are perched on the edge of his nose. Even in this light Dan can make out the smudged little fingerprints on the lenses from where he must have grabbed them blindly off the nightstand.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks, chewing hard on his bottom lip. He has concern etched into the creases of his face, and Dan hates that he’s the one that put them there.

“Hmm,” Dan hums, taking another little sip of his water. He’s not even sure if he means yes or no, but Phil’s crouching down in front of him with a crack of his knees.

Dan would usually tease him for it, calling him old, but right now he hasn’t the energy to do so. 

An opportunity to be annoying, missed.

“Come on,” Phil says in a gentle voice. He pulls Dan up off the floor, standing him on shaky legs.

“Tell me if you’re gonna be sick again, yeah?” He says as he walks them both out the bathroom.

Dan nods. His stomach still feels fluttery but he doesn’t think he’ll be sick again. Not now at least.

They make it back to the bed where Dan very gently lays himself down. He lets out a long sigh and stretches his legs out.

“So hot,” he mumbles. He’s only in his pants but he’d strip naked just to get some kind of relief. Even crawl out of his skin if he could.

Phil’s standing over him. “Do you want a fan? You’re actually burning up a little.”

Dan nods weakly, and watches with one eye open as Phil goes to their wardrobe and pull out the mini fan that he’d tucked away the other day.

With October around the corner Dan thought that he’d seen the last of hot, sweaty nights this year. But apparently not. Not when his body was burning up with a fever.

He hears the click of the plug and soon enough he feels the cool relief of cold air against his skin.

He hums a smile.

“Better?” Phil asks.

Dan closes his eyes and hums. His tongue feels too heavy for words right now.

Phil places the bowl on his bedside and the water is refilled in the kitchen.

When Phil comes back he’s tucking himself into his side of the bed.

He brushes the sweaty curls off Dan’s forehead. He lets out a yawn.

“You should go back to sleep,” Dan tells him.

Phil yawns a second time. “You’re not well,” he says simply.

Dan gives a short laugh, not enough enthusiasm for a real laugh.

“You’re tired,” he argues, he cracks his eyes open and looks at Phil in the dim light of the lamp.

His eyes are dark and body is sagging. He’s not good at running off this little sleep like Dan is. He reaches up and runs his fingers through the silky strands of his now dropping fringe.

“Will you wake me up if you don’t feel better?” Phil whispers. He can just about hear the sound of London below them, but right now it feels too far away to care.

Dan nods, feeling his eyes grow tired and heavy. 

“Okay,” Phil whispers as he shuffles down in the bed beside Dan.

His body is too warm against Dan’s with his pyjamas, but having him next to him doesn’t feel all that bad.

“Love you,” Phil croaks.

Dan’s stomach still flutters, but so is his chest, unrelated to the sick bug he has.

“Love you too,” he says. He thinks Phil’s already fallen asleep until,

“I get to play nurse tomorrow,” Phil tells him sleepily. 

Dan snorts. “Yeah?”

Phil hums. His eyes are shut and his face is more relaxed. “Yeah, I do. I get to take care of you because you’re poorly.”

Dan smiles even though Phil can’t see it.

“I don’t like being poorly,” he says.

Phil opens his eyes, even though it looks like his body is resisting. 

“Me neither. You’re too cute to be sick.”

Dan pouts. “I’m glad you get to look after me then. You’d make a hot nurse.”

Phil laughs, “You’re delirious mate.”

Dan laughs too. “Yeah, I am.”

Phil rolls forward and places a quick kiss to his bare shoulder. It feels nice.

“Get some rest,” he says before returning to his side of the bed. “Wake me up if you need me, yeah?”

Phil closes his eyes and settles himself into his pillow. Dan’s eyes close and he smiles.

“Yeah,” he sighs with a small smile. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self-pity fic after being sick all week ;( 
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
